Sweet Dreams
by Ashlyn Darke
Summary: Fluffy one-shots from Night World.
1. One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight.

**A Day In the Snow**

Kaname watched Yuuki sleep. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly and her hair was mussed. Sighing, he attempted to remove himself from the bed without waking her. With a mewl, she clutched him tighter and he let out a small laugh. Her eyes fluttered open. "Time to get up, my darling Yuuki." With a moan she snuggled closer to him before sitting up with him.

"Morning, Kaname?"

"Yes, it's time to get up and get dressed." Actually it was evening, but it was morning for vampires so he wasn't going to say it wasn't really morning. Clothes were laid out for Yuuki on the couch. He walked into the bathroom to get changed. When he came back, she was staring at the clothes that had been laid out for her.

With a laugh, he walked over to where she was. She hugged him smiling. Quickly he helped her dress into a pretty, light pink dress with thick white tights. She looked like a little doll. Slipping shiny, new shoes onto her little feet he picked her up and spun her around. She shrieked with laughter.

Takuma knocked on the door. Kaname set her down, "Enter."

"Ohiyo, Kaname-san, Hime-chan, how is you morning?" Noticing Yuuki's new clothes his jaw dropped. "KAWAII! Hime-chan looks so pretty!"

"That's not her name."

"You named her Cute?"

Kaname ignored that comment and turned to the little girl beside him. Kneeling he spoke to her, "Would you like to be called Yuuki?"

"Yuuki." She savored the name and then smiled. "Arigato!"

Ichijou's eyes were filled with hearts of MOE. "It's like a manga!"

"Ichijou."

"Hai?"

"Shut up."

Ignoring Kaname he turned to Yuuki, "Hey Yuuki-chan do you want to go sledding today! Kaname will take a day off paperwork and come with us! Won't you Kaname?" The two turned and aimed puppy dog eyes at the pureblood who, after a moment sighed and consented.

The expression on Ichio's face when he was informed by the group that Takuma, Yuuki, and _Kaname_ would be going sledding was priceless, though he quickly hid it.

"We should be back by two a.m." The head of the council simply nodded and watched them leave. The fact that Ichio was sending hidden "bodyguards" out with them was known by Kaname and Takuma, they just chose to wisely ignore it.

After walking for about ten minutes, Yuuki was being carried by Takuma; they reached a large, steep hill on the estate. "Sugoi! Look at the beautiful hill, Hime-chan!" He set her down and her little, brown, fur boots sunk into the snow. Kaname set down the two sleds he'd been dragging along as well. Yuuki picked up some snow and dropped it, experimenting. "Yuuki-chan is so kawaii! Look at her cute little, pink mittens and coat!"

"Takuma, are we going to sled?"

Kaname's cool words stopped the other vampire from going on about how cute everything was. Sitting down on one of the sleds, Takuma watched Kaname set Yuuki on the other. He sat down behind her. Pushing off, the two sleds raced down the hill as Yuuki shrieked with delight. Reaching the bottom, they continued for another forty feet, before slowing. Hopping off the sled, Yuuki turned to Kaname laughing, "Yuuki wants to go again!" He smiled at her request. The three walked up the hill, pulling the sled behind them.

"Does Yuuki-chan want to go with me this time?" Takuma asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Un" Yuuki smiled and grabbed her hand. Kaname felt a stab of jealousy. _'Control yourself. He's just being friendly like you asked him to be. Yuuki doesn't like him any more than she likes you. She looks so cute and happy…this is how it should be." _They hopped on their sleds and pushed off.

Takuma and Yuuki spun to a halt at the bottom. Standing up they staggered before collapsing in the snow, very dizzy. Walking quickly over to them, he helped Yuuki to her feet and dusted her off. She stared at him with a dazed expression, before smiling. Beside her, Takuma scrambled up, suddenly they were all laughing.

They went up the hill again, and continued sledding with smiles on their faces. Yuuki switched partners for every ride. They didn't stop till they were soaked and tired. Then they walked back to the mansion, Ichijou was dragging the sleds and Yuuki was skipping between them. They were one hundred feet from the door when Yuuki vanished up to her head. She had fallen into a drift. Her surprised face was so funny. The two vampires fell over laughing. Kaname picked her up and they went inside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Ashlyn.**


	2. Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight.

**Once Upon a Time**

There was only two days left before their departure to the Kuran Mansion. Kaname had made sure the servants had the estate prepared for their arrival. _Everything will be perfect for my princess_. He smiled down at Yuuki, who was sitting on the floor, going through a picture book. Takuma was off making sure all of their things were packed for the move. Of course, the young noble was coming as well. _He is a wonderful companion for Yuuki. Much as I hate to admit it, Yuuki needs someone like Ichijou in her life, with his human personality._

"Kaname?"

"Hnn?"

"Can Kaname read Yuuki a story?" Her big, crimson-brown eyes looked at him hopefully.

"Of course, which one?"

"This one!" She held out the book. It was Cinderella.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who's father remarried after her mother's death. Unfortunately her stepmother and two stepsisters were very cruel. They were jealous of the girl because she was very beautiful and held all of her father's love."

"How beautiful was she Kaname?"

"More beautiful than anyone in the universe. She had dark brown hair, like yours, and her eyes out shone the stars. Pale and delicate, with the kindest heart in the world, no one could compare to her." Yuuki was awed by his description, her hands were gripping his pant leg and her eyes wide. She doesn't know I'm describing her.

"Ne, Kaname, what was her name?"

"Her name was Yuuki."

"Like me!"

"But her evil stepsisters called her Cinderella because with all the chores they gave her, she was always dirty…"

By the end of the story Yuuki's eyelids were drooping. "And they lived happily ever after for eternity." He looked at the clock. It was seven a.m. "Time for bed, Yuuki." He gently stood and set her on the floor. (Halfway through the reading she had crawled unto his lap.)

"Hai, Kaname. Yuuki will go change." She grabbed her nightgown from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He slipped into his pajamas. She returned in minutes, and scrambled unto the bed. He laughed and she looked back at him, curiously. It reminds me of two weeks ago.

_Kaname and Ichijou were waiting for Yuuki to get out of the bath. I'll let her get dressed herself this time. After all, she has to learn sometime. A yelp came from the bathroom, followed by a crash. Both boys raced to see if she was okay. Kaname opened the door._

_Yuuki was sitting on the floor stunned. Her clothes…_

_She had managed to put on her underwear and one sock…correctly. The rest of her clothes were out of place or on the floor. Seeing them, she blushed pink and hid under the towel. She's so kawaii and funny._

_A moment of silence passed before the boys fell to the floor laughing. Ichijou wiped away a tear of mirth, "Gomen, Yuuki-chan, you were just so funny right then."_

"Yuuki wants Kaname to tuck her in." She was waiting on the bed.

"Alright, get under the covers, Yuuki." Obediently, she slipped under them. He pulled them up, tucking her in. A knock sounded at the door. Kaname turned around and opened it. Takuma stood there, in his own pajamas, holding a checklist and a stack of papers.

"Gomen, Kaname, but there are some things you must see to from the Council when you have the time."

"Arigato, Ichijou." He accepted the papers, "Good night."

"Good night, Kaname," Takuma said, smiling before walking off to make sure all his manga was packed. Shutting the door, Kaname looked at the bed. _She's fast asleep._ Turning off the light, he walked into the adjoining study, and began to read.

Thirty minutes had passed, when he heard soft footsteps coming toward him. Looking up he saw Yuuki, standing in the doorway. Her eyes filled with relief and she ran to him, climbing into his lap.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?"

She buried her face in his shirt; sobs wracked her body. _She's crying…_Instinctively, he tightened his hold on her. Looking up from his shirt, Yuuki whimpered, "Yuuki had scary dreams…Kaname wasn't there…*hiccup*…and when Yuuki woke up Kaname was gone. Don't leave…don't leave Yuuki alone again!" She buried her face in his shirt again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't leave Yuuki alone again. I'll be with Yuuki forever." Picking her up, he took her back to the bedroom, turning off the study's lights as he went. _I'll finish the paperwork tomorrow._

Gently, he set her on the bed. Her hands clung to his shirt. "Shh Yuuki, I'm not going to leave." He slipped under the covers, and she crawled in after him. Slowly, Yuuki began to calm down, and relaxed in his arms.

"Ne Kaname?"

"Hnn?"

"Can Yuuki be a princess like Cinderella?"

"You already are a princess already, Yuuki."

"Cinderella?"

"No, you are Princess Yuuki." _My princess…I will never let you experience such a harsh life as Cinderella. I'll protect you forever._

"Then, Kaname is Yuuki's prince?" His eyes widened and he looked at her face. Her eyes were drooping slowly shut, but a question was in them. _I want you to live happily ever after with all my heart…and I want to be part of your fairy tale world. I want you to live happily ever after with me. But I can't say that. You don't know my true nature, Yuuki. I am too dark a creature for your sparkling dream. This world of mine, and my own hands, are tainted with blood. This world of mine…it would destroy you…if you truly saw it for what it is. So without words I'll tell you, my dear girl. _Gently he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Go to sleep."

Eyes closing, she smiled, and if he hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have heard the words she whispered.

"Yuuki wants Kaname to be her prince." Then she slipped into the land of dreams. I wish _I could be your prince too._

"Sleep well, _my princess_."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

**A New Home**

Kaname watched Yuuki as the limo made its way down the country road, ever closer to their destination. The small girl was kneeling on the seat, peering out the car's window, eagerly watching the scenery fly past. It was only three p.m. so she was still able to see the beauty of the snow laden trees. Kaname smiled at her antics. Takuma was sitting to her left, nose buried in a manga.

Soon the car came to an iron gate, two stories tall. It was set in a stone wall that seemed to go on for miles in either direction. Yuuki's eyes widened in awe. Takuma looked up from his manga. Sly as a fox, he pulled out a blindfold.

"Yuuki-hime, close your eyes." Yuuki closed them, giggling. Takuma slipped the black cloth over her eyes, tying it.

"Nani? Yuuki can't see!" The little girl cried, laughing slightly. "What did Taku-kun do?"

"Shh, Kaname and I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and wait."

"Okay!" She smiled, crossing her legs on the seat and folding her little hands in her lap. Kaname let out a laugh, she looked adorable. Cocking her head to one side she queried, "Nani, what's funny, Kaname?" She'd recognize his laugh anywhere.

"Nothing, Yuuki," he replied, still smiling. She pouted.

"Taku-kun?" She chirped, recovering quickly.

"Yes, Yuuki?" Takuma asked.

"Can Yuuki see the surprise yet?"

"Not yet, you'll have to wait a little a little longer," Takuma whispered back. The limo passed through a second, smaller, gate and then around the circular drive, stopping before marble steps. Yuuki was fidgeting, her thumbs twiddling, as the motor died.

The chauffer opened the door. "Almost time Yuuki," Kaname whispered in her ear as he passed, stepping out of the car. Takuma followed. Then Kaname reached back in and grabbed her small hand. "Come on out, Yuuki."

She stepped out of the car, using him as a balance. The chauffer closed the door behind her. "Now, Kaname?" she asked eagerly. Takuma looked at his friend.

With a nod of his head Kaname said, "Now." Takuma untied the blindfold, removing it from her eyes. For a moment, Yuuki stood blinking at the sudden light, before taking in her surroundings with wide eyes.

She stood on the bottom step, leading up to the manor's entrance. The house was more of a palace, four stories tall with a tower at the end of each wing and turrets. It was cream in coloring, with ebony windows and roofing. Identical balconies looked out on the front courtyard. A larger one, supported by massive, dark marble, pillars was above their heads.

Yuuki clapped her hands in delight. "It's beautiful Kaname, Taku-kun! It's like a castle!"

The entrance's double, oak doors swung open as she spoke. A man stood in the opening, bowing to the three. "Welcome home, Kaname-sama," he stated. Kaname nodded. Holding Yuuki's hand he walked forward. She trailed after him, looking about amazedly. Takuma followed the pair into the house.

The entered the hall. It was wide. Directly opposite them was a grand staircase leading to the upper floor. A portrait of a dark haired man rested in the place of honor at the top. Lining the stair on either side were the servants, every single one, from the housekeeper to the groundskeeper. They bowed. "**Welcome home, Kaname-sama."**

The butler took their coats, leaving Yuuki to stare at all the people and her savior. Kaname looked at the housekeeper, "I trust our rooms are prepared."

"Hai, Master Kuran."

"Then I will show them around for awhile. We'll have brunch in an hour," he stated. The woman merely nodded, backing away. He turned to the rest, "You are dismissed." The bowed, and vanished.

Kaname turned to Yuuki and Takuma, holding out his hand to the child. She took it, looking at him questioningly. "Is Kaname a real prince?"

Smiling, it was Takuma who replied, "Kaname is prince of the vampires." The girl nodded. Accepting the answer, though she wasn't exactly sure what it meant.

They walked up the stairs and headed down the hall. "Where are we going Kaname?" she asked. He looked down and simply smiled in response. The reached the end of the hall and turned heading down another. Soon they came to the end of this hall and stopped at a beautiful door carved with roses and orchids. Kaname let go of Yuuki's hand.

"Open the door, Yuuki." She looked back at him, before opening it a crack and peering through. A little gasp escaped her, and she let the door open wide.

It was beautiful. The circular room was painted lavender, with purple fleur de lies and cream carpeting. A beautiful mahogany, four poster bed rested on one side of the room. It had an elegant periwinkle comforter on it with violet curtains surrounding it. Resting on a toy box at the foot of the bed was a stuffed bunny. A matching, mahogany vanity sat on the other side of the bed. Glass windows covered the far wall, letting in the stunning sunset and a panoramic view of the frosted garden.

Laughing, Yuuki spun around in the center of the room. Even Takuma was surprised. The girl picked up the rabbit, hugging it close. "For Yuuki, Kaname?"

"For Yuuki." He affirmed. She smiled.

"Arigato, Kaname!" she laughed, giving him a hug.

The pureblood smiled back at her. Happy she liked her new room and the house. "Go look in the wardrobe, Yuuki." He whispered in her ear. Turning around, she ran to the wardrobe and pulled open the doors. It was filled with dresses for all occasions.

"They're pretty! Arigato!" She closed the doors and ran back to him for another hug. He closed his arms around her, holding her closer. "Ne, Kaname?"

"Hai, Yuuki?"

"Is this, Yuuki's new home?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, this is where you'll live from now on."

"With Kaname and Taku-kun?" The blonde in question was across the hall, examining a painting.

"Yes, with me and Takuma. Now, let's go see the rest of the house." The three left the room and headed down the hall. The door clicked shut behind them and vanished from site.

After an exhausting night of exploring the manor the three were ready to sleep. Takuma parted ways with them at his door. The two proceeded to Yuuki's room. Kaname opened the door and the two walked in. She dressed in the adjacent bathroom before coming back out and grabbing onto him.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" he whispered.

"Yuuki doesn't want to sleep alone. Where is Kaname going?" she whispered.

"Yuuki," he whispered pointing to the wall opposite her bed," See that door? I'll be on the other side of that door. If you ever need me, you can go through that door." He didn't mention that only she and he could see the door. She nodded, releasing him.

"Yuuki will be brave. Good night, Kaname."

"Good night, my dear girl." He murmured slipping through the door and into his bedroom. He dressed and slipped under the covers.

Hours later he was woken as a small weight entered the bed. He turned, pulling her curled form closer. She fell asleep quickly. "Welcome home, my dear girl," he whispered into her hair.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading!


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Tea Party**

Yuuki ran down the hallway laughing. Takuma chased after her shouting. "Give it back Yuuki! Please? I'll do anything! Just give me back my Captive Heart!" The maid dusting the mirror gasped in surprise as he said this and promptly fainted. He didn't have time to help her up and flew past. He had to get his precious manga back, but Yuuki was fast for being just a human and wasn't about to give it back.

Then it struck him. If he wanted it back he had to play dirty. He turned around and ran back down the hallway. "Time to play dirty, Yuuki-chan. I'll make you bend to my will," he muttered just as he went past the wakening maid again. She turned pink and promptly past out.

Kaname shuffled through the papers in his office. It had only been a few days in the manor and he was already behind. How he hated paperwork. But he needed to do this or the Council would be on his door step and Yuuki would be in danger.

His dear girl was happy here and probably off with Takuma somewhere laughing. The pen he was holding snapped in two. Closing his eyes he counted backwards from ten, then twenty. When he opened them again he caught sight of the bunny he'd given her. It was sitting in the office chair where she'd left it to "keep him company." He smiled, before returning to his work.

Suddenly Takuma burst through the door. "Need rabbit…Urgent…Tea Party…" Before Kaname could blink, the blonde was gone and so was the bunny. He looked down and returned to work, almost missing the stuffed animal.

"Ohhh Yuuuuuuukkiiii…." Takuma called, walking down the grand staircase. A small giggle echoed through the entry hall, and a door creaked. She was hiding from him. He held up the floppy bunny. "Hand over my manga or your precious Usa-chan dies," he called, holding the rabbit over the side of the stairwell.

"Usa-chan, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" A blur of blue came barreling towards him, knocking him off his feet, and snatching the beloved bunny from his grasp. Takuma was too busy diving for the forgotten manga to care.

"Ahhhh noooo!!!!" He caught it, just before it reached the ground. He cradled it lovingly, checking it over with reverence. He looked back at the small girl a little reproachfully.

She sat on the stair cradling her rabbit. "Is Usa okay? Did mean ol' Takuma hurt Yuuki's Usa-chan? Let Yuuki kiss it better!" she chirped, kissing the rabbit on the nose.

It was too much for Takuma.

"Yuuki is so Kawaii!" he cried, hugging her.

Yuuki wrinkled her nose at him. "Yuuki and Usa-chan will forgive Taku-kun on one condition."

"What's that, Yuuki-hime, Usa-chan?"

"Play with us!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

It was several hours later, when Kaname found them. Takuma was wearing a frilly, old coat and completely absorbed in the tea party they were having. Neither noticed Kaname entering the ballroom.

"Yuuki." All it took was one word.

"Kaname!" The girl looked up from the tea pot and catapulted herself into his arms.

"Have you been having fun with Ichijou?"

"Hai! Taku-kun is playing tea with Yuuki!" The blonde was edging himself out of view, which is hard to do in a ballroom where there is nothing to hide behind.

"Hello Ichijou."

"Hello…Kaname." He gave up and simply stood there.

"It's almost time for dinner. Yuuki let's go get changed. Ichijou…" Kaname couldn't find anything to say that wouldn't cause himself to lose his composure and laugh at his friend's predicament. They left Ichijou to simply stand there.

Ichijou took off the fuchsia coat and matching frilly shirt. Putting on more appropriate clothing he decided to go to Yuuki's room where his two friends would be.

But when he got to where it should have been there was nothing but wall. He walked down another hallway. Maybe it was in a different wing? Using his vampire speed he searched the rest of the wing and than the rest of the house. In twenty seconds he was back where he'd started, and there still wasn't a door.

He knocked on Kaname's door. When no one answered, he entered. Kaname wasn't there either. So he went to the dining room and read a pocket manga until they arrived.

After dinner he asked Kaname about the door. The pureblood paused to think a moment before answering. "The door is only visible when Yuuki or I wish to enter. The only other person who may enter is the Head Housekeeper who cleans our rooms."

"So it's invisible?"

"No. The door vanishes to another dimension when unneeded. The housekeeper may only enter at the allotted time."

"Oh, I get it."

"Takuma," the pureblood gave the noble the look.

"Yes, Kaname." The blonde nodded. He would tell no one.

Yuuki and Kaname returned to their rooms after dinner. Yuuki pulled on her night gown, and let Kaname tuck her in. She grabbed Usa-chan off the coverlet and pulled the rabbit under the covers with her.

"Will you be okay Yuuki?" he whispered.

"Hai Kaname, Yuuki will pretend Kaname is here with her and everything will be okay!" she chirped back.

"Good night, Yuuki," he murmured. He slipped through the door, letting it click softly shut behind him.

Yuuki buried herself further into the covers. "Kaname is Yuuki's prince and with him here nothing can hurt Yuuki. Good night, my prince."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
